Crimes of the Heart
by crcc1014
Summary: My name is Isabella Swan, and today I purchased a sex slave. Signing the papers and sealing the deal? Easy. About to meet the man I now owned? Not so much. I'm going to hell for this. But then again, I was never a saint.


**A/N: I just came up with this story last night. I think it's pretty good. I have more of it and will post it hopefully later today. It's only two chapters. Enjoy. **

* * *

><p><span>Crimes of the Heart<span>

_Tap tap tap_

I hate fucking waiting.

I really do.

_Tap tap tap_

This is probably the most nerve wrecking day of my life.

_Taptaptaptaptaptaptaptap_

With a frustrated growl I throw the pen across the room, hitting the crème colored wall of my office and leaving a black mark. Not that I care. I always have hated that color.

I cross my legs and scan the piece of paper that's laid out on my desk.

_Edward Anthony Cullen _

That name has haunted me for the past two weeks. Out of all the men I could have picked, I picked him. From what I saw from his picture, there was only one word that described him: Sex.

Seriously, it doesn't get any better than that.

To be quite honest I still have his picture. I keep it in the back drawer of my desk. Every once in a while when I got a certain urge I would stare at the picture and imagine him doing things to me with his beautiful calloused hands… his fingers… his tongue…

I shuddered violently and clutched me knees together tightly.

_Soon… Oh, so soon._

With a huff I turn my chair around to stare out at the city of Chicago.

Or should I say my city.

My building is the tallest and I'm on the very top floor. My company Swan Inc. is the most powerful corporation out there. I've worked my ass off to get where I am now. I inherited the company from my father somewhat years ago and now I am the president and CEO.

And a damned good one at that.

I have to admit if feels fucking good to have power.

They don't call me the bitch in heels for nothing.

"_Ms. Swan, your client Aro Volturi is here for your one o' clock meeting._" My assistant Mike's voice comes over the intercom.

I slam my hand on the button. "Send him in," I bark.

It's not that I'm cruel. I just have the attitude of a hard ass and don't take shit from anyone.

Taking a deep breath I stand up and smooth out my black pencil skirt and red blouse then slip on my red pumps. I see in no point wearing them while I work. My cousin Alice ought to be proud I even wear them at all.

The door opens and Aro steps through wearing a black Armani suit and carrying a brief case.

He smiles tentatively. "Ms. Swan, always a pleasure." He shakes my hand.

"Aro," I say pleasantly, gesturing to the chair in front of my desk. "I trust getting the paper work together wasn't any trouble." I say.

"No trouble at all. I take it that you have the money?" he asks.

I smile and reach under my desk, pulling out a silver suit case.

"One million in cash. Do you wish to count it?" I raise an eyebrow.

He laughs lightly. "Not at this moment no, right now I need you to sign these." He reaches into his brief case and pulls out papers and hands them to me.

"Your signature will do." He clarifies.

I scan the papers quickly and press the tip of my pen on the dotted line.

I cannot believe I'm about to purchase a sex slave.

I'm a sick twisted horny little bitch.

But what's a girl to do? I don't have time to date. Not even to go out and have a one night stand. I don't do boyfriends. Period. The word commitment alone has me running.

I won't even mention how long I've gone without sex. It's just unnatural.

No I need him to be ready for me in my bed by the time I get home from work. I'll tie him to the bed with bondage and have my way with him.

I smirk to myself. He would be a very delicious dinner indeed.

Just from thinking about it I could feel my panties start to dampen.

I clear my throat and quickly scrawl out my signature.

Aro takes the papers from me with a pleased smile.

"Pleasure doing business with you Ms. Swan, I would also like to remind you of the return policy we have. If he is not satisfying or displeases you in any way you are authorized to punish him anyway you wish. You can send him back with a one hundred percent money back guarantee, or you can switch him out for someone else. If it is in your desire to kill him be sure to notify us so we know to replace him right away. Understood?" he asks finally.

My hands that were already clasped together grew tighter, making my knuckles turn white. "Indefinitely," I say stiffly.

Aro continued, unfazed. "Where would you like him to be delivered?"

"Here," I say quickly without hesitation. "Right now if you will."

Aro nods. "As you wish, excuse me." he stands up, placing his phone to his ear.

Signing the papers and sealing the deal? Easy.

About to meet the man I now own? Not so much.

I'm going to hell for this.

But then again, I was never a saint.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I have to admit I love writing Bella this way. It makes me smile. Next chapter Edward comes in. Review!**

**Last weekend I was in L.A. for the RT book lovers convention and got to see all my favorite authors: Richelle Mead, Melissa de la Cruz, Cassandra Clare, Holly Black, Simone Elkeles, Alyson Noel, etc. It was really fun, I went with my two friends and I got all my books signed. I was a VERY happy girl :)**


End file.
